One-Shot's SasuHina
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: Quinto One-Shot: Sasuke Uchiha;25 años, maestro de preescolar. Hinata Hyuga;6 años. – S-Sensei. – declamo queriendo la atención del mayor. – E-Espérame diez años más. – dijo al momento de levantar los cinco dedos de cada mano formando el numero exclamado. – Te estaré esperando, Hinata. – pronuncio con una sensual provocación para la menor. - Lolicon - SasuHina. By;Akira Fullbuster.
1. Amor Toxico

**Serie de One-Shot's #1.**

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único:** Toxico Amor.

.

.

 _Si no hay dolor no hay amor._

 _El amor puede llegar a ser toxico y peligroso._

 _Tanto como para querer matar por esa persona amada._

.

.

El inicio de una dulce relación que con el tiempo paso a ser la más agria destrucción.

En la cual día tras día, se convertía en una batalla por ver quien era el que infligía más dolor en el otro.

Dos polos opuestos. Dos personas diferentes. Una relación inexorable.

El vivir juntos al comienzo era como un delirio de felicidad, el compartir sus dulces y ácidos momentos entre ellos. Realmente todo era como un sueño.

Uno que lentamente termino en una desgarradora pesadilla. Uno donde el dañar a tu ser amado era la más grande muestra de amor.

Una batalla para ver quien era el que recibía más daño y ella llevaba las de perder.

Una relación llena de reglas, celos, prohibiciones, dominio, y un _toxico_ amor.

Sus cuerpos y almas llenos de heridas, tanto física como mentalmente.

Querer guardar algo con tanto recelo, aprisionarlo para que nadie lo vea, que solo te pertenezca a ti y nadie mas que a ti.

Amarlo hasta el punto de querer matarlo, Amarla hasta el punto de lastimar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Amar tanto a esa persona y temer a que te deje.

Golpes, palabras, heridas. Nada es suficiente. El dolor no es suficiente. Ya nada es suficiente.

Sientes la enorme necesidad de querer lastimarlo, querer lastimarla. Encerrarse el uno al otro en una fría y profunda oscuridad estando solamente los dos.

Lamiéndose sus heridas mutuamente. Amándose de esa retorcida manera. Una a la cual conocen a la perfección.

Invisibles cadenas que los unen. Fuertes ataduras.

 _— Terminemos —_

La palabra Tabú.

Pensar que esa persona puede abandonarte te hace entrar en la locura, enloquecer a tal punto de querer contar sus alas para que no piense en escapar.

No puedes pensar en otra cosa más que dañar y destrozar, pero... ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer realmente?

 _¿Quieres matarlo?_

 _Si/No._

Lo que sea necesario para que tu amada persona prevalezca a tu lado, ahora y siempre. Porque él, le pertenece. Ella le pertenece.

Esas incontrolables ganas de querer comértelo completamente para mantenerlo lejos del alcance de alguien.

Comerte cada pedazo de su cuerpo sin dejar ni un pedazo, ni una gota de sangra. Nada.

Querer unirse los dos en uno mismo. Ser uno mismo.

No importaba si él era el comido, o ella lo era. Solo querían pertenecerse.

Si ambos no se tiene, nadie los tendrá. Absolutamente _nadie._

El miedo de que algún día esa persona te abandone, te ciega completamente. Las amenazas, los gritos, los golpes, las heridas.

No es suficiente. Nada es suficiente.

 _— No me dejes —_

Una suplica que repites día a día como una mantra. Un hechizo.

 _— Nunca lo haré —_

Esto esta mal, y lo saben. Pero no pueden hacer nada. Más bien, no quieren.

El infierno es el único lugar que les espera, porque ambos han pecado.

Un dulce y toxico pecado que ambos han sobre llevado por muchos años.

 _— Te amo Hinata —_

 _— Te amo Sasuke —_

Su único lazo de cordura es sin duda su _toxico_ amor.

En esta vida y en la eternidad.

 _..._

 _..._

 _Fin._

 _..._

 _..._

Por el mes de Halloween y El dia de muertos   
quise intentar este genero... tipo creepy, lo cual  
No creo que sea lo mio :'B Pero hice el intento...

Ademas nunca es tarde para tratar de intentar algo nuevo (?)

A parte de que me dicen que escribo bien feo *corazoncito roto* Pues creo que tienen razón, a veces me quedo como _"¿Que rayos escribo?"_ o _"¿Porque sigo escribiendo?"_ y varias cosas así x'D _(depresión de escritores(?)_

Y me rehúso a tener un BETA ~  
Si alguien tiene que editar y mejorar mis historias, esa soy yo.  
Y pues yo no me considero buena escritora, tal vez si soy una mala escritora.  
solo escribo porque si, y si a algunos les gusta como escribo pues me hacen feliz y se los agradezco mucho.

Y por ultimo me disculpo por los errores y la mala ortografía.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	2. Monster

**.**

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto.**

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único:** Monter.

.

.

Un frió y húmedo cuarto. Apartado de cualquier insípido rastro humano, solo dos personas se encontraban dentro de esa lúgubre habitación. Un hombre y una mujer. Como en el principio de los tiempos. Sin embargo solo uno de ellos estaba con vida. Observando la lenta y pútrida descomposición que se apoderaba del cuerpo del otro. Era como ver una película en cámara lenta.

Para muchos el solo pensar en ello era asqueroso e inhumano. Para ti es una muestra de amor. Una retorcida muestra de amor, porque para ti ya nada es sensato. No sabes distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Tu mente se encuentra hecha un completo revoltijo. ¿Qué esta bien? ¿Qué esta mal? No lo sabes. Solo quieres permanecer a su lado.

Besar esos labios que antes eran cálidos y mullidos, a los de ahora que son fríos y ásperos a los tuyos. Tocar su cuerpo con la yema de tus dedos y recordar cada relieve. Tratar de oler la esencia de su cuerpo, una que desapareció el día que terminaste con su vida. Ahora solo te quedaba el aroma de sus cabellos, que con el tiempo comenzaba a extinguirse. Y esa hermosa melena azabache que te enamoraba, comenzaba a caerse.

No importa en que estado tan desgarrador se encuentre, para tus ojos sigue siendo algo hermoso. Desde su pútrida carne hasta sus huesos. Ahora todo te pertenecía. ¿Recuerdas cuando intento escapar?. Como olvidar ese momento. Porque tuviste que romperle ambas piernas y con un Kunai cortar los tendones y ligamientos de sus tobillos. De esa manera ya no podría volver a volar lejos de ti.

Te pertenece.

¿Recuerdas sus gritos y suplicas?

Por supuesto que sí, eran espectaculares. Una delicia musical. Su dulce voz gritando tu nombre una y otra vez. Pidiéndote... Suplicándote, que te detengas. De solo recordarlo sientes un escalofrió recorrer tu espina dorsal y cada vello de tu piel comienza a erizarse. Como desearías volver a escuchar su voz. Escuchar tu nombre salir de eso desgastados labios.

Aunque su cuerpo te pertenecía, ¿Porque su corazón no era tuyo?

¿Porque? ¡¿Porque?!

¿Porque no era completamente tuyo? ¿Que es lo que tenias que hacer? Tu no eres para nada un estúpido príncipe azul. Eres un maldito demonio. Uno que le arrebato la vida a la persona que mas amas. Uno lleno de deseo, envidia, odio y otros oscuros sentimientos.

Solo piensas en destruir cualquier cosa con tal de que conseguir lo que quieres, no te importa lastimar, no te importa dañar, no te importa nada, porque eres esa clase de persona.

Un monstruo. Eso es lo que eres Uchiha Sasuke.

Tu enfermo amor por ella, fue lo que mato a esa azabache que tanto añorabas. Tu inmenso deseo de querer monopolizarla para ti solo. Alejarla de las personas, queriendo encerrarla lejos, lejos de cualquier ser humano. Y lo conseguiste. Sin embargo no resulto como tu querías. Terminaste acabando con su vida.

No te quedaba de otra. Ella no se detenía, seguía llamando a ese rubio una y otra vez. Querías que se detuviera. Que dejara de llamarlo...Pero no para siempre.

La sensación de tus grandes y callosas manos recorrer el fino y sedoso cuello color crema, todavía se sentía tan vivida en tu mente. La sensación de su traquea que se movía de arriba a abajo mientras trataba de formular algún entendible sonido cosquilleaba en tus manos. Su pequeño e inútil forcejeo que no duro ni dos minutos. Sus opalinos ojos lloroso que te observaban con suplica.

Cada facción y movimiento lo observaste en cámara lenta con tus ojos negro onix. No te detuviste hasta que ella dejo de moverse por completo. Fue entonces que entraste en razón y recobraste la poca cordura que tenias, y lo lamentaste.

Por segunda vez en tu miserable vida mataste con tus propias manos a tu ser amado. Estas destinado a matar y permanecer solo.

 _..._

 _..._

 _Fin_

 _..._

 _..._

Y nuevamente estoy con este genero; Horror/suspenso.  
Sigo pensando que algo me falta, no me logro convencer (ಥ_ಥ)9

¿Que les pareció?

Creo que voy a intentar un **One-Shot** en el fanfom de **Shingeki no Kyojin** \- **E** re **R** i _(la otp)_ (◡‿◡✿)

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	3. Ookami to Usagi

**.**

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto.**

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único:** Ookami to Usagi

.

.

Cuando los humanos han cometido un enorme genocidio hacia tu raza, piensas que ya no te queda escapatoria. Eres un pobre e indefenso conejo que espera ser devorado.

Sabes que ya no hay mas escapatoria, solo te queda aceptar tu inexorable destino. Ser devorada.

Solo tienes dos opciones; Ser comida por los humanos o serlo por un lobo.

Caminas sobre la fría y blanquecina nieve que hiela tus pies, las fuertes ventiscas de aire azotan tu pálido rostro mientras tratas de encontrar a el tan aclamado lobo que vive en la temible montaña. Entras en su territorio, puedes sentirlo, tus instintos te lo dicen. Caminas sigilosamente y observas los alrededores. No puedes evitar temblar. No es por el frió, sino por el miedo.

Eres una completa miedosa, y eso lo puede oler. No puedes engañar a su olfato.

Con tus largas y mullidas orejas puedes escuchar pasos ajenos a los tuyos. No quieres voltear hacia atrás, sabes que esta detrás de ti. Lo sientes.

— Mmh... Un conejo. — escuchas su masculina voz. Quieres formular alguna palabra pero no puedes. Las palabras no logran salir de tus labios. — ¿Que es lo que quieres? — te pregunta, puesto que entraste en su territorio.

Él comienza a analizarte. De arriba hacia abajo. Entonces logras percibir una minúscula sonrisa para nada angelical en sus perfectos labios. Tu cuerpo comienza a temblar. No puedes evitarlo, su presencia tan verosímil te abruma por completo. Te sientes tan diminuta a comparación de su gran presencia. Con esa postura tan salvaje y orgullosa.

¿Y como no estarlo?

Él es un lobo, y tu eres un insignificante conejo. Él es alto, tu eres pequeña. Él es un carnívoro y tu vegetariana, diferentes. Eso es lo que son. Sin embargo eso no te importa para nada, porque para ti es perfecto. Tú quieres que te coma, que te devore, que mastique tu carne y beba tu sangre hasta la ultima gota de ella. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?.

Te sientes tan solitaria. Te asusta estar sola, sientes como si tu corazón de detuviera. Porque no eres tan fuerte como para vivir sola y por ti misma. Porque un conejo no puede estar solo.

Quieres morir.

Buscas la muerte. Prefieres saber que seras comida por ese lobo, y no esperar a que los despreciables humanos vengan a buscarte para arrancarte tu piel, cortarte tus piernas y por ultimo devorarte. Te niegas ante esa absurda idea, tu poco orgullo no te lo permite. No quieres el mismo destino que sufrió tu raza.

— !Responde¡ — gruñó.

Tu cuerpo tiembla por completo ante su voz, tus opalinos ojos comienzan a inundarse de agua salina. Quieres llorar, quieres huir, quieres desaparecer.

Reúnes todo tu coraje para responder a su feroz pregunta. — Q-Quiero q-que me c-c-comas — respondiste en un hilo de voz.

Se sorprendió ante tu ligera respuesta, pero no lo demostró. Aunque era mas que obvio que eso era lo que buscabas, no por nada te atreverías a entrar a el territorio de un lobo. — Los herbívoros son tan tontos. — proclamo mientras se acercaba a tu persona. Aspiro tu dulce esencia, desde tu cuello hasta tu rostro. Cerraste tus ojos con resignación, pues sabias que tu hora al fin había llegado.

Durante varios segundos esperaste sentir una sensación de dolor, la cual nunca llego. Pues él no te había comido. Abriste lentamente el par de perlas que tenias como ojos y observaste las contrarias a las tuyas.

— ¿N-No me vas a comer? — preguntaste con un poco de confusión.

Nuevamente te observo, pero ahora su onix mirada se mantenía fija en tus perlas. — No planeo comerme un conejo tan delgado. — respondió.

Los papeles cambiaron y ahora quien estaba sorprendida eras tú. Se suponía que para eso habías viajado hasta su territorio, querías que ese lobo te comiera. Sin embargo nunca esperaste la opción de que no lo hiciera. Te paralizaste y entraste en un gran estado de duda y confusión, lo cual le provoco un poco de gracia.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? — inquirió.

— H-Hinata — respondiste automáticamente, pues tus padres te dieron una buena educación.

— Sasuke. — se presento, ese era su nombre. El nombre del lobo del cual querías ser devorada. — Te mantendrás a mi lado y cuando sea tiempo, te comeré. —

Sentiste como si te diera un pequeña oportunidad.

...

...

Te encontrabas recogiendo algunas pequeñas flores y malezas en una pequeña canasta. Escuchas a lo lejos que alguien pronuncia tu nombre. Con tus largas y pomposas orejas logras identificar su voz, y una delicada sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro.

— ¿Que rayos haces? — te pregunta el lobo, aunque era mas que obvio lo que hacías al observarte bien.

— Recolectando algunas flores. — respondes simplemente, pues era tu comida.

Pensabas en usarlos en la cena de esa noche y hacer un delicioso festín. Te levantaste con cuidado tomando la canasta en tus manos, el lobo te miro desaprobatoriamente, tus orejas antes erguidas se ablandaron por completo.

— Aunque se mi territorio no debes andar libremente. No sabes cuando otro lobo podría venir y sentir tu presencia. — te recordó lo que te había dicho por varios años desde que estas a su lado. — Si te encuentran seras comido en el acto. —

— Entonces ¿Porque Sasuke-san no me come? — preguntaste inocentemente.

Desde el momento en el que se encontraron hace cinco años, ese lobo no se había atrevido a comerte aunque hayas "engordado".

— ¿Quieres ser comido? ¿Quieres morir? —

— S-Si alguien fuera a comerme... Preferiría que fuese Sasuke-san el que lo hiciera — tu respuesta fue sincera.

Pasar cinco años a su lado esperando el ser devorada. Una acción que nunca llego, él lobo fue tan amable contigo, al principio vivías asustada de lo que podría hacerte, pero con el tiempo viste su verdadero yo. Algo con lo que ambos pudieron sobrelleva y llegaste a tomarle un gran cariño. Por lo tanto no te importaría si en un futuro el decidiera comerte, serias más que feliz poder ser comida por él.

— No tengo intención de comerte. — lo sabias, ya que él siempre te lo dice.

— Lo se, pero solo quería decírselo. — declaraste con una ligera sonrisa mientras tus mejillas se coloreaba. Tomaste su mano y la entrelazaste con la tuya en un pequeño acto de cariño.

El lobo correspondió a tu agarre con un poco más de fuerza, en un rápido movimiento jalo de ti y beso fugazmente tus labios.

Él no te comería, definitivamente no lo haría, porque tal como tu te sentiste hace cinco años, el lobo se sentiría triste y solitario. — No voy a comerte. —

Te sorprendiste un poco, pero aun así no te alejaste de su cercanía. — Pero Sasuke-san... ¿No acabas de probarme? —

— ¿Probar? — se preguntó. Pues tu inocente pregunto lo asombro.

Diste un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza a respuesta. — P-Pero... Sasuke-san siempre que junta su boca con la mía, ¿No era porque soy deliciosa y siempre me prueba? —

Tu inocencia fue como un balde de agua fría para el lobo. Sabia que eras un conejo muy inocente, pero nunca se espero que tu caso fuese tan grave. Al tal punto de no reconocer lo que era un simple beso.

— Ah, umm... Sasuke-san... ¿Dije algo extraño otra vez? —

A tú pregunta el lobo soltó un pesado suspiro, no es que le molestara lo inocente que fueras, hasta cierto punto le encantaba. — No es nada. — respondió mientras volvía a caminar y tu lo seguías de cercas.

— Es extraño, Sasuke-san — dijiste con una pequeña risilla.

— ¿Disculpa? —

Desde ahora el lobo se encargara de enseñarte lentamente y quitarte por completo esa inocencia.

 _..._

 _..._

 _Fin_

 _..._

 _..._

Y ahora vengo con el genero; Romance (?) (cambio drástico)  
Este genero lo pidió; **Ciamdepayne** en Wattpad ~

Creo que con el capitulo pasado si logre asustar a alguien x'D  
Eso me pone happy ~

Imaginen un Sasuke-lobo y una Hinata-conejo  
Y Los hijos! :B  
Serian extremadamente adorables! -me controlo pues-

¿Que les pareció?

Si quieren algún genero en particular pueden pedirlo ~  
Tratare de hacerlo, ya que yo no tengo un área confort **:u**

 **...**

 **Saara-chan94;** Chocalas mujer ! *clap*  
Mi anime favorito no es ni **Naruto** ni **SnK** , es **Fairy Tail,** el segundo creo que **Kuroko no Basket** y ya **Shingeki no Kyojin** y todos los demás animes-mangas **Shounen** *inserte heart*  
De **SnK** A mi me gusta mas el **EreRi** (levi de pasiva(?)  
Aunque tambien me gusta el **RiRen** :B (la levi-conda)  
Tambien shippeo a **Erwin x Armin** (khá) y el **Jean x Armin** (Doble Khá)  
Pero el **Jean x Marco** es mega canon *corazoncito*  
Puedo soportar cualquier pareja, pero la que si no logro tragar ni con agua es **Erwin x Levi** ! D':  
Algo en mi kokoro no me lo permite... (?)

 **...**

 **M** uchas gracias por leer a;  
 **Daisuke-37** , **Jessy** , El comentario **anónimo** , **Pandora Hibiki** y **RankaxAlto**.

 **...**

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	4. Dulce Secuestro

**.**

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto.**

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único:** Dulce Secuestro.

Tratare de sacar lo mas PUERCO de mi cochambrosa mente x'D Pero no se...

.

.

.

— ¿Te gusta? — ronroneo con excitación cercas del oído de la pequeña azabache que gemía y se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo.

Al no recibir una respuesta de esos rosados labios decidió ser un poco cruel con ella. Mordió con fuerza ese delicado y fino cuello dejando una rojiza marca de sus perfectos dientes. Lamió alrededor de la mordida probando el sabor de su sangre. Pasando su húmeda lengua desde el cuello hasta su rostro, degustando su dulce sudor.

— Eres deliciosa. — espeto con sensualidad.

Ella le dedico una filosa mirada de reproche. El se maravillo, se éxito más de lo que en ese momento se encontraba, podía sentir como su pre-seminal se escurría en pequeñas gotas de la punta de su glande empapando su boxer, y su pene se encontraba más que duro. Quería joderla en ese preciso momento, incrustar su miembro en su virginal vaginal. Romper esa pequeña barrera y proclamar ser su primer hombre. Pero aun no, todavía no era tiempo. Quería disfrutar más de su cuerpo y proporcionarle una inmensa y memorable cantidad de placer.

— S-Suéltame. — exigió, pero su cuerpo y su voz estaban en un grande desacuerdo.

No pudo recriminar nuevamente cuando comenzó a sentir los largos y rectos dedos del Uchiha en su entrada trasera. La cual tanteaba con diversión al ver las reacciones de ella. Su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza, nunca en su vida se espero ser expuesta y tocada de esa manera. Si no se encontrara atada de manos, las usaría para cubrirse, ya sea su cuerpo o su rojizo rostro.

Una sonrisa de maldad combinada con una pizca de satisfacción se formo en el rostro del Uchiha. Es lo que el quería. Verla avergonzada como un maduro y delicioso tomate. Gimiendo debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose de dolor, placer y vergüenza. Abrió sus piernas en un ágil movimiento, posicionando su rostro en la entrada de su vagina. Abrió lentamente sus labios y su cálido aliento roso la feminidad de la Hyuga haciéndola vibrar y soltar un gran grito de placer al sentir la resbalosa y habilidosa lengua del Uchiha probar su labios vaginales.

— ¡A-Ah!...Ngh.. N-No... — gimió fuertemente mientras apretaba sus puños.

La extraña sensación que provocaba la lengua del Uchiha en su intimidad era desconcertante para ella. Sentir como la resbalosa lengua del azabache la penetraba, como succionaba sus jugos y jugueteaba con su hinchado y sensible clítoris. No reconocía esas extrañas sensaciones, ella no conocía lo que era la satisfacción y el placer, pero el Uchiha se lo estaba enseñando de una magnifica manera. Un inmenso cosquilleo comenzó a surgir en su parte baja, sus gemidos fueron en aumento, esa sensación anuncio su llegada y realmente conoció el significado de la palabra _"Placer"._

Era la única palabra que podía describir ese inmenso deleite que le brindo el Uchiha. El cual gustoso bebió gustosamente los jugos que fluían de la pelinegra. Sintió como el cuerpo de la mujer se relajaba y disfrutaba aun del orgasmo que le había proporcionado el azabache. Tomo el suave muslo izquierdo de la oji-luna con su brazo y lo marco varias veces, succionando esa glaseada piel de porcelana pintándola con pequeños chupetes cercas de su intimidad.

— Estuviste deliciosa, Hinata. Pruébate. — manifestó segundos antes de besar los rojos e hinchados labios de la Hyuga.

Los beso una y otra vez, deslizando su lengua con maestría dentro de la cavidad bucal de la oji-luna, la cual con dificultad le correspondía. Un ligero sabor salado se lograba percibía en la boca del pelinegro, era su sabor. Pero no le desagradaba, de alguna manera le excitaba. Le empezaba a gusta la manera en la que las grandes manos callosas de Uchiha recorrían y tocaban cada parte de su expuesto cuerpo, el cual estaba a la merced de él.

Se separo de los deleitosos labios de la pelinegra con gran dificultad, los cuales quería seguir besando por un largo tiempo, pero aun habían otras partes del cuerpo de la Hyuga que ocupaban atención, como sus rozados pezones. Los cuales se encontraban completamente erguidos. Con su pulgar y su dedo indice los pellizco, girándolos y estirándolos un poco, lo cual provocaba una sensacional de dolor y placer para la pelinegra. Esos pequeños y sonoros gemidos era una delicia musical para los oídos del Uchiha.

Sus labios se dedicaron a besar, lamer, chupar y morder esos botones rosados que tenia por pezones. Los cuales succionaba con gran fervor, como si de un bebé se tratara. Porque le encantaban esos majestuosos pechos. Porque con esos enormes pechos podría hacerse una buena rusa*. Dejo pequeños y notorios chupetes alrededor de todo el pecho y la areola rosada, y la causa, razón y circunstancia era porque quería marcarla por completo como suya. Porque Hinata Hyuga era suya.

— Mía. — murmuro al momento de ingresar nuevamente el pezón dentro de su boca.

Deslizo con gran destreza una de sus manos hasta llegar nuevamente a la intimidad de la heredera Hyuga. Toco sus hinchados y mojados labios vaginales, los cuales se encontraban completamente húmedos y sensibles por los jugos de la pelinegra. Comienzo a introducir con cuidado uno de sus dedos, el cual se deslizo rápidamente por la feminidad de ella. Fue un pequeño dolor el que sintió por el dedo intruso, pues podía tantearse su barrera virginal. Se sentía tan extraño para ella tener dos dedos del Uchiha tocando las paredes de su interior, las cuales se contraían involuntariamente al sentir placer.

Su mente se encontraba en blanco. Ese era el único color que su mente podría procesar aparte del sentimiento de placer. El Uchiha aprovecho el verla tan vulnerable y distraída, saco sus dedos del interior de la Hyuga, recibiendo un gemido de reproche. Una pequeña sonrisa con sorna se dibujo en los labios del Uchiha, porque estaba consiguiendo su cometido; embriagar de placer a la Hyuga.

— Shh. — chisto. — Te daré algo mejor que mis dedos. — prometió con gran lujuria.

Al momento se deshizo de su pantalones y boxer, liberando su grande, largo y grueso pene al aire libre, el cual se encontraba un poco empapado por su pre-seminal. La palabra "extasiado" era poco a como se sentía en ese momento. Separo las piernas de la chica, posicionándose en medio de ella, tomo el tronco de su miembro con su mano y froto su glande en los delicados labios vaginales. Pequeños roses que provocaban una perceptible descarga eléctrica en los dos.

Lentamente comenzó a introducir su miembro en ella, sintiendo pasar la pequeña barrera virginal que tanto había deseado romper y destrozar hace mucho tiempo. Los pequeños quejidos por parte de la oji-luna resonaron en los oídos del azabache, el trato de callarla con la palma de su mano, con mordidas, chupones y lamidas. Quería probar, marcar y ensuciar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la Hyuga. Cuando ella dejo de temblar y comenzó a soltar unos sensuales suspiros, entendió que era momento de moverse.

Movió sus caderas sacando su miembro casi fuera de la vagina de la oji-luna y se adentro en un rápido movimiento. Una vaivén adictivo fue lo que se formo entre ellos, que con cada segundo que transcurría iba en aumento, porque el placer no era suficiente tanto para él, como para ella. Volteo en un ágil y rápido movimiento el cuerpo de la Hyuga, quedando ella ahora de espaldas y en cuatro. La penetro una y otra vez, el sonido del choque de carnes, fluidos y gemidos resonaban en esa traslucida habitación.

— Nhg... N-No... De-Deten-te... — se quejo inútilmente.

Porque ambos sabían que no quería que se detuviera. Quería que él continuara penetrándola hasta el fondo. Y él también deseaba continuar jodiendola cada vez mas duro y profundo. Clavo su verga tan profundamente dentro de ella que dio un gran grito, la punta de su miembro en cada estocada golpeaba con su útero. Estaba por volverse loca de placer, loca por el Uchiha.

Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, una sensación ardiente se formo en su vientre bajo. Era una sensación extremadamente embriagadora como tomar un fuerte licor de golpe, quemando todo a su paso. Ella apretó fuertemente sus puños ante el absoluto placer de su segundo orgasmo. Sus paredes internas se contrajeron apretando fuertemente el miembro del morocho provocando que este soltara un sonoro gruñido.

— Te sientes de maravilla, Hyuga. — comentó mitras la seguía penetrando con fuerza.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y él azabache soltó su semilla dentro de ella. Llenando por completo su útero con su esencia. Suspiros se escuchaban mientras ambos trataban de regularizar la respiración. La de ella fue la primera en calmarse, cuando él le dio un vistazo de reojo la pelinegra se encontraba completamente dormida.

Por ahora la dejaría descansar, pero cuando despertara le haría el resto de las muchas cosas sucias que quería hacerle. Porque no por nada secuestro a Hinata Hyuga.

 _..._

 _..._

 _Fin_

 _..._

 _..._

Y ahora vengo con el genero; **Lemon**

(cambio drástico otra vez xD)  
Este genero lo pidió; **Jessy** ~

¿Que les pareció?

He de aclarar que me dio mucha pena escribirlo *se cubre el rostro con ambas manos* Además de que tengo 0 experiencia en este tema ya que aun soy una cherry (?)

Rusa: ya saben... Masturbación con los pechos...

La siguiente traba es: Diferencia de edad.

Pero **Nicolai P. Sherman** ; Mujer, de que genero? xD  
Romance?, Lemon? Terror? Drama? Sweet? Cual?!

Si quieren algún genero en particular pueden pedirlo ~  
Tratare de hacerlo, ya que yo no tengo un área confort.

 **Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios -inserte heart con brishitos-**

 **Al comentario anónimo;** Nunca he hecho un fanfic en tiempo ninja,  
solo hago como referencias, pero nunca me especialice en eso D:  
De hecho me da curiosidad intentarlo, pero siento que la cagaría xD, no se...  
Muchas gracias por tu lindas palabras ;u; me alegro que te haya gustado.

 **UmeFuyu:** Me fangirlie cuando vi tu comentario (?) okay... no en serio xD  
Pues, como que soy, como que no soy parte del fandom... porque aun sigo escribiendo SasuHina hasta la fecha,  
pero poco a poco estoy empezando a escribir en otros fandoms, ya di mi primer paso y es un EreRi de SnK.  
Y pues lo de captar muy bien la esencia de esta pareja, no se, yo siento que no ;u;

 **Saara-chan94:** Shippeo yaoi pero también hetero -ama el shoujo y el shounen-  
Kuroko no Basket es un anime de puchos machos pecho peludo (?) nada gay...  
Shippeo hetero/yuri tambien en SnK, como ErenMika (leve), LeviHan, Annie x Armin, Eren x Annie, Bertholdt x Annie  
Shasha x Mikasa, Historia x Ymir, Petra x Lexi, Petra x Auro, Jean x Mikasa. Sasha x Connie (?)  
Pues... mi kokoro no me permite el EruRi (Erwin x Levi) porque... no se x'D  
Para mi levi tiene que estar con Eren (?) pero me agrada mucho el Eren x Armin, Erxin x Armin y el Erwin x Mike (?)  
A mi también me dio diabetes escribir el Shot anterior -bien amargada- espero y sigas leyendo uvu -heart-

 **Jessy;** Ya la actualice xD la próxima actualización creo que es dentro de dos semanas uvu

 **...**

 **...**

 **M** uchas gracias por leer:  
 **Daisuke-37** , **Jessy** , El comentario **anónimo** , **UmeFuyu, DAMIC00, Saara-chan94,** **Pandora Hibiki** y **RankaxAlto**.

 **...**

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	5. Espérame 10 años

**.**

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto.**

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único:** Espérame 10 años.

Edades:  
Sasuke: 25 años.  
Hinata: 6 años.

.

.

Aun se preguntaba como termino con ese trabajo.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha era un maestro de preescolar.

No es que le desagradara por completo la idea. Pero había días en los que se arrepentía completamente sobre ello.

Los mocosos no eran tan problemáticos como los niños de primaria, ni desesperantes como los de secundaria, o calientes como los de preparatoria.

Manejar a los niños era trabajo fácil, en algunas ocasiones. La clase "Girasol" estaba a su cargo y a su gran suerte eran excelentes críos muy bien educados. Nada que ver con la clase "Sakura y Tulipán".

Solo había un pequeño problema. Y ese problema tenía nombre y apellido.

"Hinata Hyuga."

No era un problema en sí. Ella era muy mala socializando, introvertida y se encontraba extremadamente pegada a él. Debía hacer algo al respecto, ya que ese era el último año de la clase Girasol.

– S-Sasuke-Sensei – se escucho la tierna voz de una pequeña azabache.

El nombrado se nivelo a la pequeña estatura de su estudiante. La pequeña se sonrojo levemente al tenerlo tan cercas. Y por alguna extraña y enferma razón a él le gustaba. La menor sujeto en un pequeño agarre una pequeña parte de tela del delantal del Uchiha.

– H-Hoy… ¿Hoy p-puede dormir c-conmigo? – farfullo completamente roja, cerrando fuertemente sus perlados ojos a la espera de la respuesta de su profesor.

Ah su desgracia el Uchiha debía aceptar que la pequeña Hyuga se veía totalmente adorable. Sus redondas mejillas estaban pintadas de un delicioso rojo carmesí. La necesidad de molestarla aumentaba. Más bien, él parecía un niño al lado de ella.

Le cesto un pequeño golpecito en la frente, para enseguida revolotear los oscuros cabellos de su alumna, escuchando un pequeño mohín por parte de ella. Ambos se comunicaban con pocas palabras y muchas acciones.

Como maestro no debería de darle preferencia a ningún alumno, pero por alguna insólita razón lo era con ella.

…

La hora de la siesta estaba por comenzar. Acomodo todos los pequeños futones donde sus alumnos se recostarían, dejando uno un poco apartado de los demás. Coloco a todos los niños a dormir, después de leerles un poco acompañado de música relajante para ellos. La mayoría ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, y solo una estaba resistiéndose.

– Solo duérmete si tienes sueño. – propuso. Pues se veía que se moría de sueño.

La menor negó fuertemente tratando de despejarse la pereza. Solo faltaba poco para que el Uchiha terminara sus deberes y fuera a acostarse con ella. Aun con toda su fuerza la somnolencia era demasiado fuerte. Sus grisáceos orbes comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco, sin embargo aun seguía resistiéndose.

El mayor soltó un pesado suspiro, y en el acto dejo de hacer las cosas que emprendía. Tomo a la menor en brazos y la llevo hasta el último futon recostándola con delicadeza. A un pequeño lado de ella, él se recostó. La Hyuga iba a soltar un insignificante ademan por haberla cargado y no haber completado sus tares, porque ella no quería ser un estorbo para él. Sin embargo el Uchiha la silencio colocándole su dedo índice en los pequeños labios.

– Shh… Duerme. – demando.

Ahora lo que menos quería hacer la azabache era dormir. Su pequeño corazoncito latía diligentemente por el actuar y la cercanía del Uchiha.

– S-Sensei. – declamo queriendo la atención del mayor. – E-Espérame diez años más. – dijo al momento de levantar los cinco dedos de cada mano formando el numero exclamado.

Una sonrisa ladina se formo en los labios del Uchiha al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña alumna. Por muy tonto que sonara le gusto la pequeña y torpe proposición de parte de la oji-luna.

– Te estaré esperando, Hinata. – pronuncio con una sensual provocación para la menor.

La cual sentía que su rostro arder en llamas. Pero definitivamente él se arrepentirá de haberla incitado. Porque dentro de diez años, ella se convertirá en la señora Uchiha.

…

…

Fin.

…

…

Regocíjense, he actualizado (?)… Pero no lo que ustedes esperan 3:B  
Okays no xD

 **Tema:** Diferencia de edad (19 años. Me fui bien recio)  
 **.**  
Tema pedido por: **Nicolai P. Sherman.  
** Esto es lo que me salió con tus explicaciones (?)

 **.**

Siguiente tema; **Gender Bender/Romantico.  
** Pedido por: **Pandora Hibiki & Juviadelasoledad.**

 **.**

 **UmeFuyu** : Mujer, como no me voy a fangirlear, si eres una de mis autoras favoritas *se sonroja* u/u

 **.**

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	6. You Are Mine

.

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto.**

— Diálogos —

— _"Pensamientos" —_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único** : You Are Mine.

.

.

— Vamos, aceptarlo ya. — pronunció maliciosamente una joven de cabellos azabaches mientras mantenía al heredero Hyūga atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna.

El de ojos perlados estaba en completo pánico. La cercanía de la morocha lo tenia completamente nervioso. Ambos rostros estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

— N-No se de q-que habla Uchiha-san. — hablo atropelladamente.

La cercanía de la princesa Uchiha lo alteraba. Y era más que claro que a ella le encantaba ponerlo en tal estado; Alterado y nervioso con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Por algo una sonrisa de satisfacción se forjo en sus rosados labios.

— ¿Necesito explicártelo una vez más? — preguntó con astucia.

En cuanto el chico estaba por replicar a la pregunta de la pelinegra, esta cerro toda distancia que había entre sus rostros y comenzó a besarle. Movió sus labios en suaves movimientos.

Cuando el Hyūga comenzó a responderle, esta de forma traviesa y picara, comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos y deslizar la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior, hasta que el oji-perla le dio la entrada.

Ya no le importó nada más. Solo quería seguir besando los dulces labios de la pelinegra. Tomando el control del beso con ambas pegó a la Uchiha a su cuerpo hasta sentir su suave pecho, el cual se rozaba con el suyo.

Un suave gemido por parte de la chica se ahogo entre el beso, provocando que sus sentidos y consciencia regresara nuevamente al de ojos perlados. Se separo inmediatamente de ella sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Nuevamente se dejo llevar por tentación que la Uchiha le incitaba.

Ella en reproche chasqueo su lengua, pues el ambiente se estaba tornando bueno y no quería separarse de Hinata. Su plan de seducirlo fracaso, casi lo tenia en sus manos.

\- N-No deberíamos hacer e-esto. - sugirió el chico completamente nervioso.

Pues aun no entendía porque la chica más guapa de la escuela se fijo precisamente en él. Claro que ambas familias estaban en buenos términos, pero eso no explicaba las acciones de la pelinegra.

— ¿Porque? — inquirió en un tono de reproche.

Aun se preguntaba el porque no aceptaba ser suyo y hasta cuando seguiría resistiéndose a sus encantos, lo cual era extremadamente divertido ver como se sonrojaba y alteraba, y ni de hablar cuando se olvidaba de la vergüenza y tomaba el control de las cosas.

— P-Porque... Solo los A-Amantes hacen e-eso.— respondió torpemente avergonzado por usar la palabra "Amantes".

La Uchiha soltó una pequeña sonrisa por la patética respuesta del chico. Entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del Hyūga para acortar la distancia que había. Ese chico en serio que le gustaba demasiado. Lastima que él no sabe el tipo de chica que es.

— Pero... — dijo suavemente. — Tu eres mío. — susurro a escasos centímetros de su oído.

El doncel sintió como su piel se erizaba por la declaración de la pelinegra. Muy dentro de él mismo, debía admitir que se sentía profundamente atraído y enamorado de ella. Y esa declaración le encanto de sobremanera, sin embargo algo entro de el mismo, no podía creer que ella este interesada en él.

— Yo... — enunció. — Yo soy tuyo. — formuló aceptando la declaración de la Uchiha.

Perdió. Ya no podía negarse, debía aceptar que él, le pertenecía. Le pertenecía desde el primer momento en el que sus miradas chocaron convirtiéndose en el ying y el yang. Desde el momento en que vio sus hermosos ojos ónix.

La fémina sonrió complacida por las palabras del Hyūga. Al parecer sus acosos e insinuaciones al fin habían dado frutos. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios avergonzado al chic, pero se encontraba realmente feliz, pues Hinata Hyūga al fin era suyo, ahora y siempre.

...

...

Fin.

...

...

Hola hermosos takis !

Aun sigo enferma :c no se cuando voy a curarme ㈎8

La imagen de Wattpad, la hice yo ~ es la primera vez que uso photoshop, además no encontraba imágenes SasuHina genderbender que me gustaran (?) espero y les guste uwu

.

Y si les gusta el libro/película de "Lolita"

Los invito a leer la novela de mi mejor amiga zombie-horrorz es Wattpad "DULCE TENTACIÓN" ❤

.

Y por ultimo pues quiero decirles que creo participare en un concurso de fanfic's de la temática "14 de febrero - Día de san valetin"

Esperenlo ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	7. 10 Años Despues

.

 **Pareja:** **S** asu **H** ina

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto.**

— Diálogos —

— " _Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único:** **1** 0 **A** ños **D** espués

.

.

Tras aquella tardía y duradera promesa, por fin habían trascurrido los diez años que se prometieron aquel día cuando tan sólo ella tenía unos escasos seis años de edad y el veinticinco.

El Pequeño amor que le tenia a su profesor cuando era su pequeña fue creciendo y perdurando con el pasar de los años. Tenia que esforzarse en ser una digna mujer para él, como ella mismas se había propuesto.

— Sensei. — lo llamo.

Se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia. Y en cuanto pudo visualizarlo mejor, corrió hasta llegar a el y abrazarlo con cariño. Pues realmente amaba a ese hombre por completo, desde que era tan solo una pequeña niña ella se dedico fielmente a él.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladina se formó en los delgados labios de mayor. Cuando hizo aquella promesa creyó que ella no lo tomaría enserio y en cualquier momento se olvidaría de él y dicho compromiso. Pues ella tan solo era una niña, esperaba que al ingresar a la primaria ella encontraría a alguien más y se enamoraría, dando por terminado su amor por él, sin embargo no fue así. Debía admitir que el que ella mantuviera su promesa y su amor por él, le encantaba.

Y la pequeña niña de seis años, se convirtió en una hermosa adolescente, con un hermoso cabello azabache. El cual se dejo largo después de bromear con ella diciéndole que le gustaban las mujeres de cabellera larga. Sus orbes eran blanca y redondas se encontraban enmarcados por sus tupidas pestañas, su piel tan suave y nívea a excepción de sus rosadas mejillas.

Y por ultimo esos dulces y suaves labios color cereza. Los cuales se le hacían tan exóticos y perfectos. Hasta hace poco tuvo el placer de probarlos. Pues tenia que reprimir sus sentimientos, ya que aun era una niña para él. Ella tan solo tiene unos dieciséis años y él esta por cumplir los treinta y cinco.

— No soy tu "Sensei"— la regaño. Ya hace muchos años dejo de ser su maestro. — Soy tu prometido.

Las mejillas de la menor se colorearon por las palabras de su pareja. Ya que para ella todavía seguía siendo un efímero sueño. En el que todavía recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que fue a pedir su mano a sus padres. Porque para muchos su relación era mal vista y pensaban que solo quería jugar con ella, pero no era así. Ambos iban en serio. Y él nunca seria capaz de hacerle algún daño a ella y viceversa. Solo faltaban dos años más para que por fin sea la Señora Uchiha.

— S-Sasuke. — pronunció el nombre de su prometido totalmente avergonzada.

El azabache sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y por ultimo en la coronilla. Le encantada cuando ella lo llaman por su nombre sin ningún honorifico* y totalmente avergonzada. En esos diez años a su lado aprendió a amar todo gesto por parte de ella. Ya siendo su manera de hablar, su timidez o cual quier parte de ella le encantaba. Nunca espero estar tan fascinado con una persona y mucho menos del sexo femenino. Porque siempre las encontró molestas, exceptuando a las niñas que el cuidaba por ser maestro.

Al estar ya montados en el automóvil del Uchiha, al fin se encontraban con un poco de privacidad, iban camino a ver a los padres de Hinata, ya que había una reunión familiar y se haría oficial su compromiso ante toda la familia Hyuga. Pues ante la familia Uchiha ya habían sido reconocidos. Y en tan solo dos años más, ella por fin seria la Señor Uchiha.

— T-Te amo. — pronuncio la dulce voz de la menor, llamando su atención. Recibiendo una ligera sonrisa ladina por parte de él. Al estar en un semáforo en rojo, el mayor aprovecho para besar los dulces labios de su prometida.

Degustando su sabor, besando y mordiendo esos suaves labios en el corto tiempo que tenían antes de que la luz cambiara a verde y mantener toda la atención nuevamente en la carretera. Dejando a una acalorada y sonrojada Hinata.

Ella cada vez que podía expresaba su amor por él, quería que siempre lo tuviera presente, porque su amor era exclusivamente para él. Ya sea hace diez años o en cincuenta años más, esas palabras y ese sentimiento solo le pertenecerán a Sasuke Uchiha.

Su novio, su prometido y futuro esposo.

...

...

Fin.

...

...

 **Aclaración del "*" :** Ya muchos han de saber, o en su mayoría, pero "Sensei" significa profesor en español. Y si hay algunos que no lo saben (lo cual no creo, pero nunca se sabe) se los aclaro.

 **Honorifico:** En japón se usan el "San", "Chan", "Kun", "Sama". y cuando son muy amistosos se les agrega el "Cchi" ... creo que son todos.

...

En dos años es la boda, están todos invitados (?)

Ya que se cumplieron todas las peticiones, yo escribiré uno por mi cuenta  
les anuncio que sera un poco tétrico :v

...

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	8. Juguete

.

 **Pareja:** **S** asu **H** ina

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto.**

— Diálogos —

— " _Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Único: J** uguete.

 **.**

 **.**

Un juguete.

Es lo que era ella. Sentía que no existía una palabra más exacta en este mundano mundo para describirla. Fue vendida a una honorable familia, como si de un simple objeto se tratara y la vendieron al mejor postor.

La bañaron y la vistieron con ropas suaves, fina y elegante, todo para presentarla ante su nuevo dueño. Los ligeros toques en la puerta y el "adelante" que se escuchó en el otro lado de ella, la hicieron temblar como un animal asustado.

La brillante luz que salia de la habitación la cegó por un breve momento. Sus blanquecinas pupilas no estaban acostumbradas a tal luminosidad. Toda su corta vida la vivió en una oscura habitación. Al igual que el color de cabellera y ojos del niño que estaba enfrente de ella.

— Oh, Así que tu eres mi nuevo juguete. — las palabras que salieron del pequeño morocho sonaron tan seguras y arrogantes como su postura.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, se enfureció. — ¿No vas a responder? — la tomo bruscamente del cuello ocasionando que un pequeño grito de terror se ahogara en la garganta de la fémina. — Conoce tu lugar. — pronunció con furia a pocos centímetros de su rostro. — Eres mi _juguete_. Me perteneces. Debes obedecer todo lo que yo te diga, incluso si te ordeno morir. ¿Entendido?

Inmediatamente ella asintió con su cabeza, al momento en el que pasaba saliva con un poco de dificulta, siendo un poco difícil y doloroso por la mano de su _dueño_.

Ese fue solamente el comienzo de su vida como el _juguete_ de Uchiha Sasuke.

 **...**

Con el pasar de los años, las ordenes y caprichos de parte del morocho fueron creciendo, llegando a tal punto de poseer su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudiera reconocer ese cuerpo como suyo.

Y cada día se sentía más vacía. No sabia porque el azabache la seguía manteniendo a su lado, no entendía porque cada noche tenia sexo con ella a pesar de estar comprometido.

Nadie podía acercarse a ella. Cualquier persona que se atreviese a verla y tocarla más allá de lo necesario, nunca volvía a aparecer... Con vida.

Como un animado rubio de ojos azules. Ese campesino se atrevio a enamorarse de la hermosa oji-perla. Y cuando los rumores llegaron a los oídos de Uchiha Sasuke, su cadáver fue encontrado totalmente masacrado en las profundidades del oscuro bosque.

Y no era el primero o el último en ser asesinado por ordenes del Uchiha.

Nadie puede hablarle.

Nadie puede tocarla.

Nadie puede besarla.

Nadie puede hacerla gemir.

Absolutamente nadie.

Porque ella es su juguete, su preciado juguete. Y como todos en el pueblo lo sabían al igual que su prometida, la cual odiaba profundamente a esa vacía oji-luna.

— Eres mía.

— Por toda la eternidad, mi amo.

 **...**

 ** _Fin_.**

 **...**

Siempre quise hacer un final abierto (?)  
No se, tal vez porque siempre me molestaron tales finales xD

...

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero han pasado muchas cosas ! Se me rompió mi tablet y no tenia donde escribir, problemas familiares, problemas de salud y apenas hace unos días que me compre un celular (después de 10 meses sin celular) y al fin puedo escribir en paz ㈳9㈏3

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster


	9. Sal Conmigo Por Favor

.

 **Pareja:** **S** asu **H** ina

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Kishimoto.**

— Diálogos —

— " _Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Único:** Sal conmigo por favor.

Pareja **súper crack** que **shippeo** (?): Neji x GraceValle97

 **Tema** **del One-Shot:** SasuHina como pareja secundaria.

.

.

— Sal conmigo por favor. — pidió una hermosa fémina de cabello turquesa y ojos grises con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— No, gracias. — respondió secamente el castaño sin perder su educación, para luego retirarse.

Esa escena era algo que pasaba cada semana. Lo que ya se les hacia muy normal a todos los estudiantes del instituto que presenciaban dicha declaración de amor por parte de la joven de ojos grises.

— Otro fracaso... — murmuro con un puchero mientras veía alejarse al castaño. No se sentía desalentada, pues su amor por el Hyuga no iba a perder y lo intentaría tantas veces sean necesarias.

Las clases estaban comenzando y se retiró rumbo a su salón. En la entrada del aula, pudo apreciar a su "cuñada" mientras se despedía del Uchiha en un fugaz beso y terminaba como un tomate.

— Que envidia — dijo la mujer de cabellos turquesa cuando la Hyuga se sentó a su lado.

— N-No es a-asi, Grace-chan — respondio avergonzada la oji-luna. — E-Estoy segura de que Neji-nii siente algo por ti.

La Hyuga le regalo una sonrisa en apoyo. Ella sabia que tan enamorada se encontraba la de ojos grisáceos por su primo.

Y al día siguiente la de cabellos turquesa estas esperando al Hyuga. Esta vez no se le escaparía.

Sus grandes y hermosos ojos grises lograron encontrarlo entre la multitud, pero el brillo en sus ojos se apagó, cuando lo vio riendo junto con una castaña que tena dos chongos, algo en su corazón de oprimió.

Ese día, dejo de lado su "declaración diaria".

...

Ya eran cercas de dos días que no veía a la menor de cabellos turquesas y eso le pareció muy extraño a Neji, pues siempre era capaz de verla cada día junto con su declaración de amor. Y por mera curiosidad fue al salón de su prima; Hinata.

— Hinata. — llamo a su prima, la cual estas en las "garras" del Uchiha.

— N-Neji-nii — lo llamó avergonzada, pues la cacho en los brazos de su novio y ella sabia que al castaño no le caía muy bien que digamos.

— Uchiha... — escupió el apellido del azabache al ver que no soltaba a su prima.

— ... Hyuga. — igualmente el Uchiha escupió el apellido del castaño y apretó más a su novia entre sus brazos.

— P-Paren — pridio la fémina al ver a su primo y a su novio darse unas miradas de muerte. — ¿Qu-Que su sucede? — preguntó su prima, pues no quería que hubiera otra pelea entre él y el Uchiha.

— Ella... ¿Donde esta ella? — inquirió un poco incómodo el castaño. Era la primera vez que mostraba interés abiertamente por la de ojos grises.

Y con sólo esas palabras, Hinata se emociono. Si Grace hubiese escuchado eso, seria tan o mucha más feliz que ella. Entonces recordó donde se encontraba la de cabellos turquesa y se sintió con un poco de maldad.

— Grace-chan e-esta... Con Kakashi-sensei — respondió la fémina.

En eso, el cuerpo del castaño se crispó. Tenia entendido que ese profesor se la pasaba leyendo novelas eróticas y era algo extraño, pues siempre usaba una mascarilla.

— Entiendo. — dijo, para después retirarse y dejar solos a su prima y a el Uchiha.

— ¿Te salió tu lado malvado? — preguntó con burla el Uchiha. Púes él sabia que su novia había mentido.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó tímidamente mientras levantada su rostro para observar el del azabache.

— Me encanta. — una sonrisa ladina se formo en los delgados labios del azabache antes de besar los apetecibles labios de su novia.

...

Neji se encontraba buscando a la de cabellos turquesa y no la encontraba. Por alguna razón no le gusto esa sensación de no verla, de saber que estaba con otro y de no encontrarla.

— ¿Donde estará? — se preguntó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro buscando a aquella mujer. Entonces cuando visualizo esos peculiares cabellos turquesa, la encontró. Pero como había dicho su prima, no estaba sola.

Pensó que al verla esas sensación de vacío iba a desaparecer, pero al verla reír con el profesor, la sensación fue cambiada por una de celos y furia. Fue en eso que entró a la aula y tomó a la de ojos grises de la mano y de se la llevo lejos.

— M-Me lastimas... — dijo en un quejido de dolor la menor por el agarre del Hyuga.

— ¿Porque estabas con él? — pregunto con autoridad mientras aligerada la presión del agarre pero no la soltaba.

— Porqu-... — ella iba a responde, pero se detuvo a si misma. — No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

— ¡Si tienes!

— No.

— Si las tienes.

— ¡¿Porque?!

— Porque quien te gusta, soy yo.

Tras las palabras del Hyuga, ambos se quedaron cayados, pero no duro por mucho tiempo, pues la menor hablo nuevamente.

— Q-Que me gustes n-no implica que tenga que da-darte explicación, ni decirte c-con quien estoy o algo... — su voz comenzó a quebrarse y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos. — No...No somos nada... — sus propias palabras le dolían, pero era verdad.

Ella solo estaba enamorada del Hyuga. No eran novios o algo por el estilo, por ello no tenia porque darle explicaciones.

— Tu... Tu también me gustas. — la fémina levanto de inmediato su grisácea mirada y observo como un ligero sonrojo se plantaba en las bronceadas mejillas del castaño.

— N-No es cierto... — ella no podía creer en las palabras del mayor. Y sus lágrimas que ya estaban hasta el topé, comenzaron a salir escurriéndose por sus níveas mejillas.

Neji la abrazo fuertemente al verla llorar. Fue tan tonto al no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y de haber hecho llorar a la mujer que quería. No podía llamarse un genio al cometer esos errores.

— Lo siento, Grace... — dijo mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla.

Después de lo que paso, el castaño y la de cabellos turquesa comenzaron a salir. Muchos de los presentes los felicitaron. Más a la fémina, pues su trabajo al fin había dado frutos.

...

...

Fin.

...

...

Fue divertido y entretenido escribir este One-Shot.

 **No** tenia una pareja en mente para que el SasuHina quedase como secundaria, y entonces mientras hablaba por **Facebook** con Grace, bromeando y bromeando salio esto xD

 **Grace** , espero y te guste.

Elijan el próximo tema o yo lo haré al azar (?).

 **By: A** kira **F** ullbuster.


End file.
